


Promised

by StrawberrySquirrel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Heavy Angst, M/M, gon and killua are just mentioned, just imagine a mitski song playing in the background or something, takes place sometime in the future idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySquirrel/pseuds/StrawberrySquirrel
Summary: Kurapika suffers a fatal injury.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Promised

No.  
This can't be right.

“Hey,” Kurapika looked up at him with glassy eyes, “it’s okay, I knew this would happen eventually.”

“You bastard!”

Kurapika just offered him a weary smile.

“I can’t lose you!”

Kurapika-still clutching his bleeding wound with one hand-set his other on Leorio’s cheek.

“Please, be careful.”

“Don't say that as if it’s the end! It’s not, you’re gonna pull through this!”

“Leorio,” Kurapika sighed, “You’re a doctor, you know people can’t just come back from a wound like this.”

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

“I've had a good life.”

Leorio held Kurapika tighter. Tears were blurring his vision as he trembled.

“Hey, look at me. Remember that time in York New? Where I had a fever, and you took care of me?”

Leorio thought back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Leorio!”  
“Oh, you’re awake already?”  
Kurapika shifted under the blankets.  
“I...have something to request of you.”  
“Oh? What is it?”  
Kurapika scrunched up his eyebrows.  
“You saw how intense things have been the last few days.”  
Leorio chuckled.  
“Well yeah, it was definitely a close call.”  
Kurapika took a deliberate breath.  
“When all is said and done, there is a good chance I’m not going to make it out of this mission alive.”  
“Hey! Don’t talk like that!”  
“I’m just being realistic.”  
Kurapika hesitated and then continued.  
“You all are my closest companions. Soon I’ll be leaving to continue my mission. Please don’t try to find me.”  
“But-”  
“I’m only going to say this once. We may not have known each other for long, but you, Gon, and Killua are my closest companions. Please, don’t die.”  
“Well, then you have to promise that too!”  
“I can’t promise that,”   
“That’s unfair!”  
“But I will try.”  
Leorio shook his head.  
“No way! Just promise it!”  
Kurapika smirked and rolled his eyes.  
“You’re insufferable, fine, I promise.”  
Leorio smirked back.  
“Ha! Now you have to stay alive!”

Leorio gasped. He felt thin arms encompass him in a tight hug.  
“I’m gonna miss you.”  
“I’m gonna miss you too, Pika.”  
“Pika?”  
“Yeah! It’s this really clever nickname I came up with.”  
Kurapika giggled.  
“Why are you always so good at cheering me up?”  
“It’s a gift.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh yeah, the conversation where you promised not to die.”

“I’m sorry, Leorio.”

The wind howled around them.

“Do you ever think about a scenario where our lives weren’t so chaotic? Where we would have met under normal circumstances?”

“I mean, sometimes,” Leorio replied.

“If my life wasn’t filled with grief and revenge and blood, I would’ve been a teacher.”

“A teacher? I can see that.”

“And one day, I would get a check-up, and I would meet you,”

He let out a hiss of pain.   
“And we would hit it off, and become normal friends and lead normal lives. You would show me your CD collection, and I would tell you about the book I’m reading.”

Kurapika leaned closer. 

“And one day we would be retired, old people. And we would go visit Gon and Killua.”

“They’re in this made-up scenario too?”

“Naturally,” he chuckled, “you guys are everything to me.”

“You’re such a sap.”

“This is definitely an appropriate time to be sappy.”

Kurapika sat up and coughed violently.

“Woah! Don’t go sitting up like that!”

Kurapika looked at him seriously. 

“It doesn’t really matter much at this point.”

Leorio instantly sobered up.

“I love you, ya know?”

“I love you too, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”

“Better late than never?” 

Kurapika let out a giggle.

“That’s what you’re gonna say right now?”

“Hey! It’s a reasonable response.”

Kurapika exhaled.

“I wish… I could know if we’re gonna meet each other again in the next life.”

Leorio smiled sadly.

“I’m sure we’ll manage to.”  
“Yeah, you’re pretty pushy when it comes to destiny.” 

Leorio looked around them. The battleground was bloodstained and dirty, but there was a sense of serenity as well. In this province, the stars were bright and the air was cool. It was quiet. It was nice.

“Woah! A shooting star! Pika, look-” 

Kurapika was still.

“Kurapika!”

“Get up!”

“Remember what you said! We were supposed to grow old together!”

“You promised to stay alive!”

Leorio hugged Kurapika’s body as if he can bring him back by sheer willpower.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things Leorio Never Told Kurapika:  
1.He wished he had more photographs of him.  
2.He had never met someone so smart, yet so reckless.  
3.He had wanted to ask if he wanted to spend the holidays with him.  
4.He had been practicing Kurta.  
5.He was going to confess in Kurta, because he felt it was more meaningful.  
6.He misses him.  
7.He wishes he had never listened to him, to stay away.  
8.If he could just spend another second with him he would be so happy.  
9.He was the one to break the news to Gon and Killua.  
10.They held a funeral in Lukso Province.  
11.nnor ða tcins yþis aƶonele gþien weethe eliahek eesed oocgoonall ebngin hsedor rdretem tiyogo yunga or oáyxha âðeg hiþngi alii efbechai ssellyi ðéer tryyðke ähw rz æ*  
12.*I love you, I love you so much. I wish the world were less cruel to you. I wish you would rest. I wish I could hold you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated!


End file.
